Sweet Day
by author.nata
Summary: Uchiha Mikoto yang kini sudah mengganti namanya menjadi Uzumaki Mikoto lagi, mengajak Namikaze Naruto keponakannya untuk berpacaran. Bersama-sama Naruto, Mikoto memulai hidup baru sebagai sepasang kekasih. Warning: Lemon, Lime, and Rape! Chapter 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1: Penantian yang bahagia

**Title: Sweet Day**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mikoto (NaruMiko)**

**Summary: Uchiha Mikoto yang kini sudah mengganti namanya menjadi Uzumaki Mikoto lagi, mengajak Namikaze Naruto keponakannya untuk berpacaran. Bersama-sama Naruto, Mikoto memulai hidup baru sebagai sepasang kekasih. Warning: Lemon, Lime, and Rape.**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Rape, and ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokoh Utama:**

Naruto (20 Tahun)

Mikoto (28 Tahun)

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Penantian yang bahagia**

**Mikoto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Mikoto, tapi semenjak perceraian dengan suamiku namaku sekarang adalah Uzumaki Mikoto, mengikuti nama margaku yang lama. Aku memiliki tinggi 168 cm dan berat badan ideal, untuk ukuran payudara ku adalah 34B.

Sudah 4 tahun ketika aku menikah dengan mantan suamiku, aku belum di karunia buah hati oleh Kami-sama, ku kira karena Kami-sama belum memberikan titipannya padaku, tapi sebulan yang lalu datang seorang wanita bernama Terumi Mei ke rumah ku dan mengaku bahwa dirinya mengandung anak dari suamiku, suamiku pun akhirnya senang kalau dia akan mendapat keturunan dan pada akhirnya aku pun di ceraikan dengan alasan tidak dapat memberikan keturunan atau dalam bahasa kasarnya mandul.

Sejak saat itulah aku pindah dari rumah mantan suamiku ke kontrakan ku yang berada di Tokyo. Sekarang aku sedang berada di stasiun kereta menunggu keponakanku yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina, dia adalah kakakku atau lebih tepatnya kakak angkatku, pasalnya saat aku kecil, aku di adopsi oleh keluarga Uzumaki.

Ku lihat sekeliling stasiun mencari sosok keponakan ku, akhirnya aku menemukan sosok pemuda dengan tinggi 175 cm dengan tubuh yang ku lihat sekarang adalah tubuh atletis. Sepertinya dia sedang mencariku di lihat dia sedang mencari sesuatu kesana kemari.

Aku pun mendekat kepadanya dan menyapa. "Hai Naruto-kun." sapa ku pada keponakanku.

"Bibi Mikoto." kata Naruto yang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ah ia, sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mau ikut berlibur beberapa hari bersama Bibi." kataku berterima kasih karena Naruto mau ikut bersamaku berlibur di Kyoto.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih pada Bibi Mikoto karena sudah mengajakku." kata Naruto yang masih tersenyum kepadaku.

"Benarkah? Apa kamu tidak malu pergi dengan wanita yang lebih tua darimu?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak menerima tawaranku berlibur karena kasihan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak malu berlibur dengan Bibi Mikoto, dan lagi bagiku Bibi Mikoto adalah wanita tercantik kedua setelah Kaa-san." kata Naruto yang tersenyum kepadaku.

Ucapan Naruto membuatku senang, dan berpikir apakah benar aku masih cantik, jika benar alangkah bahagaianya diriku, tapi kalau berpikir mengenai masalah 'itu', sepertinya aku tidak punya harapan bisa bersama pria lain yang akan menjadi suamiku nanti.

"Ada apa Bibi Mikoto?" tanya Naruto yang melihat wajahku yang sedikit tidak bersahabat.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, keretanya sudah menunggu." kataku mengajak Naruto untuk segera menaiki kereta yang akan membawa kami ke Kyoto.

"Ayo," kata Naruto bersemangat, dan aku hanya tersenyum membalas semangat Naruto.

**Mikoto POV End**

**Normal POV**

Naruto dan Mikoto pun akhirnya naik kereta menuju Kyoto, dalam perjalanan Mikoto hanya memandang pemandangan di kaca kereta dengan tatapan kosong dan Naruto pun menyadari itu dan tidak berani berkata apa-apa karena mungkin akan menyinggungnya.

'Ada apa denganmu Bibi Mikoto? Apa Bibi Mikoto masih teringat dengan mantan suaminya Uchiha Fugaku.' batin Naruto yang terus memperhatikan Mikoto yang masih memandang pemandangan di luar kaca kereta.

Malam pun tiba dan tidak terasa Naruto dan Mikoto akhirnya sampai di Kyoto dan langsung memesan sebuah penginapan. Naruto dan Mikoto pun masuk kedalam kamar penginapan.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, Bibi hanya bisa menyewa satu kamar." kata Mikoto kepada Naruto karena hanya bisa menyewa satu kamar.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Bibi. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup kok." kata Naruto yang tersenyum kepada Mikoto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Bibi mandi dulu. Besok kamu temani Bibi ya." kata Mikoto kepada Naruto kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

"Ya!" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak karena Mikoto sudah masuk kamar mandi.

Naruto pun melihat-lihat kamar penginapan itu, terdapat dua futon untuk tidur, karena ini kamar penginapan biasa dan bukan hotel yang menyediakan kasur yang empuk.

Mikoto sudah selesai mandinya, dan kini Mikoto memakai piyamaya berwarna biru dan bergambar bunga-bunga, aku pun beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi, setelah mandi Naruto pun mengenaikan piyamaya yang hampir sama dengan Mikoto tapi dengan warna biru polos.

Kini mereka sudah berada di futon masing-masing, ketika Naruto ingin memejamkan mata terdengar suara isakan tangis dari Mikoto, Naruto pun bangun lalu menghampiri Mikoto yang sedang duduk menangis di futonnya. Lalu duduk di depan Mikoto.

"Ada apa Bibi? Kenapa Bibi menangis?" tanya Naruto menanyakan kenapa Mikoto menangis.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun." jawab Mikoto yang kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Benarkah? Apa karena Uchiha-san Bibi menangis?" tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa dugaannya benar.

"..."

Mikoto hanya diam saja, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, kemudian bertanya kepada Naruto, "Naruto-kun maukah kamu jadi kekasihku?" tanya Mikoto meminta Naruto menjadi kekasihnya, karena sejak Naruto mengatakan bahwa Mikoto adalah wanita tercantik kedua membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Apa!?" kaget Naruto, karena Mikoto tiba-tiba meminta Naruto jadi kekasihnya, dalam hati Naruto merasa senang karena pasalnya selama 5 tahun Naruto menyukai Mikoto. Ah, bukan menyukai, tapi mencintai Mikoto layaknya seorang pria mencintai seorang wanita.

Melihat Naruto tidak menjawab Mikoto tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai wanita yang lebih muda darinya, "Aku tahu Naruto-kun pasti menyukai wanita yang lebih muda, bukan wanita tua seperti Bibi." kata Mikoto masih memandang Naruto.

"Itu tidak benar Bibi Mikoto, aku menyukai Bibi Mikoto, bukan menyukai, tapi aku mencintai Bibi Mikoto, selama 5 tahun aku mencintai Bibi Mikoto, tidak ada wanita lain dalam hatiku. Dan sekarang Bibi memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, aku sangat bahagia dan tentu saja aku mau jadi kekasih Bibi Mikoto." kata Naruto panjang lebar kemudian tersenyum kepada Mikoto.

Mikoto membelakan matanya tidak percaya kemudian menitikan air matanya lagi, kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata bahagia karena Naruto mencintainya.

Naruto pun menghapus air mata Mikoto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mikoto, sedetik kemudian Naruto sudah mencium Mikoto dengan lembut, Mikoto pun membalas ciuman Naruto, Naruto membuka tali piyama milik Mikoto, dan terpampanglab jelas payudara yang indah dengan puting berwarna merah muda, serta vagina yang indah dengan bulu-bulu halus di atas vagina Mikoto.

Kini Naruto beralih mencium leher jenjang Mikoto dan memberikan banyak kissmark, tidak lupa tangan kanannya meremas payudara sebelah kiri milik Mikoto, Mikoto pun mendesah kenikmatan.

"Aakh! Ahhn! Ahhh!" desah Mikoto, 'Terima kasih Kami-sama, aku benar-benar mencintai keponakanku sekarang.'

Kini Naruto beralih ke belakang Mikoto lalu meremas kedua payudara Mikoto dengan lembut, dab mencium leher jenjang Mikoto. Mikoto pun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Naruto.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Uhhn!"

"Bibi Mikoto sudah lama aku ingin bercinta dengan Bibi, aku mencintai Bibi, aku mencintai tubuh indah Bibi." kata Naruto yang masih meremas kedua payudara Mikoto.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Bibi juga mencintai Naruto-kun, mulai sekarang jangan panggil Bibi Mikoto, panggil namaku saja Naruto-kun." kata Mikoto yang medesah menikmati sentuhan Naruto.

"Baiklah Mikoto-chan." kata Naruto kemudian menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke vagina Mikoto, dan memasukan jari tengah tangan kanannya ke vagina Mikoto, Mikoto pun mendesah kenikmatan.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Terus Naruto-kun, lebih dalam. Akhhh!"

Naruto menambah kecepatan memaju mundurkan jarinya, dan juga menambahkan jari telunjuknya masuk ke dalam vagina Mikoto. Mikoto pun mendesah hebat saat klimaksnya.

"Ahhh! Akhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku keluar!"

"Wajahmu sangat indah saat mengeluarkan cairan cintamu Mikoto-chan." kata Naruto di telinga Mikoto, dan itu membuat Mikoto merona di kedua pipinya, kemudian mengeluarkan dua jari tangan kanannya dari dalam vagina Mikoto, "Kita lanjutkan?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Mikoto pun hanya mengangguk karen masib terengah-engah, kini Naruto beralih ke depan Mikoto, lalu mencium dan melumat payudara indah Mikoto, tidak lupa memasuk kembali dua jari tangan kanannya ke dalam vagina Mikoto, Mikoto pun mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ahhh! Akhhh! Ini hebat Naruto-kun! Ahnn! Ahhh! Ughhh!"

Naruto terus memberi rangsangan pada Mikoto, dari mencium payudara indah Mikoto, melumatnya, mencium leher jenjangnya, hingga mencium bibir Mikoto, dan tidak lupa memaju mundukkan dua jari tangan kanannya di dalam vagina Mikoto. Mikoto hanya bisa mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Naruto, tidak berapa lama Mikoto pun mendesah panjang.

"Akhhh! Naruto-kun! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ughhh! Aku keluar lagi!"

Cairan cinta membasahi vagina Mikoto dan dua jari tangan kanan milik Naruto, Naruto pun mengeluarkan dua jari tangan kanannya dan melepas ikatan piyamanya, kini terpampang jelas penis Naruto yang sudah menegang dengan panjang 20 cm dan diameter 4,5 cm.

Di miringkannya tubuh Mikoto di futon, Naruto pun mencium bibir Mikoto kemudian berkata, "Mikoto-chan siap?" tanya Naruto yang kini penisnya menempel pada bibir vagina milik Mikoto. Mikoto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Naruto pun memasukan penisnya secara perlahan hingga akhirnya semua penis Naruto tertelan vagina milik Mikoto. Mikoto pun mendesah sedikit berteriak.

"Akhhh! Sakit Naruto-kun!"

Naruto pun membiarkan sebentar menunggu rasa sakit yang di alami Mikoto hilang, kemudian Mikoto pun berkata, "Kau boleh bergerak Naruto-kun."

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lalu mencium leher jenjang Mikoto, mencium bibir ranum Mikoto, kemudian melumat payudara indah Mikoto sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Mikoto, Mikoto pun mendesah lebih nikmat dari yang tadi.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Naruto-kun lebih cepat! Akhh! Ughh! Ahnn!"

"Mikoto-chan vaginamu sempit sekali, penisku terasa di pijat-pijat! Akhhh!" kata Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat di dalam vagina milik Mikoto.

"Ahhh! Sekarang dan selanjutnya tubuhku hanya milikmu Naruto-kun! Akhhh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat di dalam vagina milik Mikoto, tidak lupa mencium dan melumat payudara indah milik Mikoto, Hampir 15 menit Naruto memacu penisnya di dalam vagina milik Mikoto, tidak lama kemudian Mikoto pun mendesah panjang karena mencapai klimaksnya yang ketiga kali.

"Akhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku keluar lagi! Akhhh! Ughhhh! Uhhh! Ahhh! Akhhh!"

Naruto pun menghentikan memaju mundurkan penisnya lalu mencium bibir ranum Mikoto, lalu memposisikan tubuh Mikoto menungging dengan penis yang masih di dalam vagina milik Mikoto. Kemudian memaju mundurkan penisnya kembali di dalam vagina milik Mikoto.

"Akhh! Mikoto-chan! Vaginamu benar-benar memanjakan penisku!"

"Akhh! Ahhh! Naruto-kun! Lebih cepet!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Mikoto dengan lebih cepat, tidak lupa meremas kedua payudara Mikoto yang bergoyang-goyang, Mikoto pun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Mikoto.

"Akhhhh! Ahhh! Ughhh! Naruto-kun! Lebih cepat! Tubuhku serasa melayang Naruto-kun! Akhhh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat, tidak lupa meremas payudara indah milik Mikoto. Hampir 20 menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, Mikoto pun mendesah merasakan nikmat yang begitu dahsyat kemudian mendesah karena mencapai puncaknya, sedangkan Naruto pun memaju mundurkan lebih cepat lagi karena penisnya mencapai puncaknya.

"Akhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku mau keluar lagi!"

"Akhhh! Mikoto-chan! Aku juga!

"Keluarkan di dalam Naruto-kun! Akhhh! Ugh!

"Mikoto-chan! Aku keluar! Akhhh!

"Naruto-kun! Aku juga keluar! Akhh! Ahhh!

Naruto dan Mikoto pun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, kemudian memposisikan Mikoto tidur dengan memunggungi Naruto, Naruto pun memeluk Mikoto dari belakang. Tubub mereka berdua masih telanjang.

"Mikoto-chan, aku mengeluarkannya di dalam? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang kini mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku aman hari ini." jawab Mikoto mengeratkan tangan Naruto yang memeluk tubuhnya, 'Kami-sama, bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun tahu kalau aku tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan, memang sekarang aku sedang tidak dalam masa subur, tolong aku Kami-sama. Jangan rebut kembali kebahagiaanku.' batin Mikoto.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu lebih baik kita tidur, hari sudah malam." kata Naruto yang kini menarik selimut ke dalam tubuh mereka berdua lalu memeluk kembali Mikoto.

"Ya, selamat malam Naruto-kun." kata Mikoto yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat malam Mikoto-chan." kata Naruto yang mencium pundak Mikoto lalu tertidur.

Mereka berdua pun tertidur lelap, hingga nanti sang surya membangunkan mereka kembali dari tidur lelap mereka. Mikoto berharap kebahagian ini terus berlanjut dan Naruto tidak akan meninggalkannya.

**- Sweet Day -**

Matahari sudah memancarkan sinarnya dan memberikan kehangatan sinarnya pada siapa saja yang mengharapkan kehangatan sinarnya.

Mikoto pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan melepas pelukan Naruto, di lihat wajah damai Naruto yang menjadi kekasihnya, 'Maaf kan aku Naruto-kun, aku belum bisa jujur padamu, biarkan aku egois kali ini Kami-sama, ku harap kau tidak marah padaku.' batin Mikoto melihat wajah damai Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

Tiba-tiba Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuka matanya, di lihat Mikoto sedang memandangnya, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Mikoto karena malu ketahuan memandang Naruto lalu menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-kun."

"Selamat pagi Mikoto-chan."

Sedetik kemudian Naruto mencium bibir Mikoto, Mikoto pun membalas ciuman yang di berikan Naruto, tak lama ciuman itu berhenti karena keduanya butuh pasokan udara.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi malam ya." kata Naruto yang kini meremas payudara Mikoto dengan lembut dan mencium leher jenjang Mikoto.

"Akhh! Eh? Bukankah kita mau jalan-jalan." kata Mikoto yang sedikit mendesah.

"Jalan-jalannya bisa nanti, aku belum puas Mikoto-chan." kata Naruto yang kini jari tangannya sudah memasuki vagina Mikoto dan memaju mundurkan jari tangannya di dalam vagina Mikoto.

"Kamu nakal Naruto-kun. Akhhh! Ahhh!"

"Tapi kamu suka kan?" tanya Naruto dengan aktifitas yang sama memaju mundurkan jari tangannya kedalam vagina Mikoto.

"Iya. Akhh! Uhhh! Ahhh!" jawab Mikoto malu-malu lalu mendesah kembali.

"Kita langsung saja ya, aku sudah tidak tahan." kata Naruto yang kini sudah ada di depan Mikoto yang tidur telentang dan memposisikan penisnya di depan bibir vagina Mikoto.

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahan Naruto-kun." kata Mikoto yang kini mencium Naruto dengan lembut, sambil berciuman Naruto pun memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina Mikoto.

"Akhhh! Pelan-pelan Naruto-kun, penismu besar sekali." kata Mikoto yang memekik kenikmatan.

"Iya, maaf Mikoto-chan." kata Naruto yang kini mendiamkan penisnya sebentar di dalam vagina milik Mikoto.

"Kamu boleh bergerak sekarang." kata Mikoto, Naruto pun bergerak memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Mikoto, Mikoto dan Naruto pun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu hebat.

"Akhhh! Nikmat sekali Naruto-kun! Akhhh! Ahhh!"

"Akhhh! Mikoto-chan, vaginamu masih sempit dan ini membuatku semakin cinta padamu. Akhh! Ahhh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Mikoto, Naruto pun mencium bibir ranum Mikoto dan meremas payudara Mikoto dengan lembut dan tidak lupa memainkan puting Mikoto yang berwarna merah muda. 15 menit mereka dalam posisi tersebut akhirnya keduanya mencapai puncaknya di pagi hari yang indah ini.

"Akhhh! Ahhhh! Ughhh! Naruto-kun aku keluar!"

"Ahhh! Akhhh! Ahnn! Mikoto-chan aku juga keluar! Akhh!

Cairan sperma yang hangat menuju rahim Mikoto dab membuat perut Mikoto merasakan kehangatan sperma Naruto di pagi hari.

Akhirnya mereka berdua melakukan hubungan suami istri selama dua hari berlibur di penginapan yang berada di Kyoto. Mikoto pun bahagia karena Naruto mencintainya begitu tulus. Naruto pun merasakan kebahagiaannya karena penantian selama 5 tahun membuahkan hasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Fiction ini terinspirasi dari manga hentai dengan judul yang sama, mungkin dengan ending yang akan berbeda, dan jalan cerita yang agak berbeda. Ini adalah Fiction multi chapter. Untuk **Salamander no Naruto** akan update 2 atau 3 hari lagi.


	2. Chapter 2: Mengunjungi kediaman Namikaze

**Title: Sweet Day**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mikoto (NaruMiko)**

**Summary: Uchiha Mikoto yang kini sudah mengganti namanya menjadi Uzumaki Mikoto lagi, mengajak Namikaze Naruto keponakannya untuk berpacaran. Bersama-sama Naruto, Mikoto memulai hidup baru sebagai sepasang kekasih. Warning: Lemon, Lime, and Rape.**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Rape, and ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokoh Utama:**

Naruto (20 Tahun)

Mikoto (28 Tahun)

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze**

**Naruto POV**

Sudah seminggu aku telepon-teleponan dengan Mikoto, setelah perjalanan itu sekarang aku dan Mikoto adalah sepasang kekasih, aku benar-benar mencintai bibi angkatku, empat hari yang lalu aku berada di Osaka untuk interview di Perusahaan Senju, dan aku di terima sebagai Arsitek di sana, aku mulai bekerja minggu depan, karena perusahaan sedang mengurus apartemen yang akan di berikan kepadaku.

Aku belum sempat cerita pada Mikoto kekasihku, karena hari ini dia akan berkunjung ke rumahku, dan saat itu aku akan memberikan kejutan itu dan memintanya tinggal bersama denganku nanti di Osaka.

Aku bilang pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san bahwa aku di tempatkan di sebuah mes jadi mereka tidak bisa berkunjung ke sana, padahal aku di berikan Apartemen oleh pihak perusahaan.

Sekarang aku berada di ruang tamu dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san mau kemana rapih begini?" tanyaku pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan pergi ke Hokkaido selama 2 hari, Perusahaan tempat Tou-san kerja membuka cabang disana, jadi Tou-san harus kesana sebagai perwakilan kepala cabang dari Tokyo." jawab Tou-san ku menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa Kaa-san ikut?" tanyaku kenapa Kaa-san juga ikut ke sana.

"Kaa-san mu ikut karena perusahaan akan mengadakan pesta di sana, dan di haruskan membawa pasangan mereka masing-masing, jadi Kaa-san mu harus ikut dengan Tou-san." jawab Tou-sanku.

"Jadi kamu baik-baik di rumah ya Naruto-kun." kata Kaa-san kepadaku.

"Siap boss." jawabku sambil memberikan hormat ala militer.

Tou-san dan Kaa-san hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku yang ala militer itu. "Baiklah Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi dulu." kata Tou-san, kemudian Tou-san dan Kaa-san berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, aku pun ikut di belakang mereka untuk mengantarkan kepergian Tou-san dan Kaa-san.

Saat Tou-san membuka pintu nampaknya Mikoto sudah berada di depan pintu ingin memencet bel, Mikoto tidak jadi memencet bel karena Tou-san dan Kaa-san berada di depan pintu.

"Ah, Mikoto. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Kaa-san pada Mikoto yang berada di depan pintu.

"Hai Kushina-nee, Minato-nii, aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Kalian mau kemana rapih sekali?" tanya Mikoto kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san.

"Kami mau ke Hokkaido selama dua hari, kantor cabang perusahaan Minato-kun bekerja buka cabang di sana, jadi kami kesana sebagai perwakilan dari Tokyo." jawab Kaa-san, "Ah iya kebetulan kau datang, aku titip Naruto-kun di rumah ya selama kami pergi, sekalian saja kau menginap disini saja." kata Kaa-san kemudian.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa nih kalau aku menginap?" tanya Mikoto yang berusahaan menutupi rasa senangnya karena akan berduaan dengan Naruto selama dua hari.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Tou-san, "Ya sudah kami berangkat dulu. Takut ketinggalan kereta." kata Tou-san kemudian keluar lalu di ikuti Kaa-san.

"Jaga Naruto-kun ya Mikoto." kata Kaa-san yang mengikuti Tou-san.

"Ya, serahkan padaku Kushina-nee, Minato-nii. Hati-hati di jalan." kata Mikoto yang sudah melambaikan tangannya karena Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah naik mobil yang menjemputnya.

"Hai Naruto-kun." sapa Mikoto padaku.

"Hai Mikoto-chan," balasku pada Mikoto yang menyapaku lalu mencium bibirnya yang ranum itu sebagai tanda kasih sayang. Mikoto pun merona ketika ku cium. "Ayo masuk." kataku mempersilahkan masuk Mikoto kekasihku.

**Naruto POV End**

**- Sweet Day -**

Naruto terus memperhatikan Mikoto karena menurut Naruto, Mikoto hari ini begitu cantik dengan menggunakan rok pendek selulut berwarna putih cream, dan kaos senada dengan rok pendeknya, serta blazer berwarna hitam.

"Mikoto-chan, mau di ruang tamu apa di kamarku saja mengobrolnya?" tanya Naruto kepada Mikoto.

"Di kamarmu saja Naruto-kun, aku juga ingin lihat kamarmu." jawab Mikoto.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke kamarku." kata Naruto yang kini sudah memegang tangan kanan Mikoto dengan tangan kirinya, dan itu sukses membuat Mikoto merona dengan perlakuan keponakannya.

Naruto dan Mikoto pun sekarang sudah berada di kamar Naruto, Naruto pun langsung memeluk Mikoto dari belakang lalu menempelkan dagunya ke pundak kanan Mikoto. Mikoto yang di perlakukan oleh Naruto seperti itu pun hanya bisa merona.

"Aku kangen padamu Mikoto-chan." kata Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga kangen Naruto-kun." kata Mikoto yang kini tangannya di tangan Naruto yang memeluknya yang merasakan kehangatan pelukan Naruto.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu sayang." kata Naruto yang masih memeluk Mikoto.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Mikoto penasaran akan kejutan yang di berikan Naruto.

"Aku di terima kerja di Senju Corps sebagai Arsitek." jawab Naruto seraya mencium tengkuk Mikoto.

"Akhh!" desah Mikoto karena Naruto mencium titik sensitifnya, "Bagus kalau begitu." kata Mikoto senang tapi hatinya sedih karena harus jauh dengan Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku sayang. Kita bisa tinggal bersama di apartemen yang di berikan perusahaan padaku." kata Naruto yang kini mencium leher jenjang Mikoto dan meninggalkan Kissmark di leher Mikoto.

"Ahhh! Akhh!" desah Mikoto menikmati cumbuan Naruto di lehernya. "Tapi bagaimana Minato-nii dan Kushina-nee tahu kalau aku tinggal bersamamu disana dan mereka datang mengunjungimu?" tanya Mikoto yang takut kalau hubungan mereka di ketahui oleh Minato dan Kushina.

"Aku bilang pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san aku tinggal di mes yang sediakan oleh perusahaan. Dan kalau ketahuan pun aku akan dengan senang hati akan melamarmu Mikoto-chan." jawab Naruto yang kini masih mencium leher jenjang Mikoto dari belakang dan membuat Mikoto mendesah.

"Akhh! Ahhh!" desah Mikoto menikmati setiap cumbuan Naruto. "Apa kamu yakin akan menikahi wanita tua ini?" tanya Mikoto, padahal di dalam hatinya senang kalau Naruto melamarnya, tapi dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam merasakan rasa bersalah apabila Naruto tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan buat Naruto, yah walaupun sekarang masih dalam masa tidak subur tapi tetap saja subur atau tidak, dia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan pada laki-laki yang di cintainya sekarang.

"Jangan sebut itu Mikoto-chan, aku tidak suka kau mengucapkan seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan umur, toh di mataku kau adalah gadis cantik kedua setelah Kaa-san." kata Naruto yang sudah menghentikan cumbuannya dan kini mendekap Mikoto lebih erat dalam pelukannya agar Mikoto percaya padanya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun." kata Mikoto yang mengeratkan pelukan Naruto pada dirinya. 'Maafkan aku Kami-sama, aku ingin merasakan kebahagianku untuk yang kedua kalinya, apakah aku egois Kami-sama tidak memberitahu Naruto tentang kondisiku? Aku takut Naruto-kun akan meninggalkanku sama seperti Fugaku yang meninggalkanku. Maafkan aku Kami-sama, biarkan aku sedikit egois kali ini. Aku ingin memiliki Naruto dalam hidupku." batin Mikoto.

Naruto menarik pelan dagu Mikoto mendekat ke arah wajahnya yang berada di samping kanan pundak Mikoto lalu berkata, "Jadi? Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku di Osaka tempat aku bekerja nanti?" tanya Naruto menatap mata indah Mikoto yang berwarna hitam.

Mikoto menjawab dengan anggukan, kemudian Naruto mencium bibir ranum Mikoto, tidak lupa tangannya meremas payudara Mikoto yang masih di bungkus pakaian. Kemudian melepas blazer hitam Mikoto dengan tangan kanannya dan menjatuhkannya di lantai. Kini ciuman Naruto berpindah ke leher jenjang Mikoto, Mikoto pun hanya bisa mendesah menikmati setiap cumbuan Naruto.

"Akhh! Ahhh! Ughh!"

Naruto masih mencium leher jenjang Mikoto, tangannya kanannya kini menyusup ke dalam kaos yang Mikoto kenakan, betapa terkejutnya Naruto di sela-sela mencium leher Mikoto, mendapati Mikoto tidak mengenakan bra di dalam kaosnya. Kemudian meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Kau nakal Mikoto-chan, tidak pakai bra." kata Naruto meremas payudara kiri Mikoto di dalam kaosnya.

"Aku nakal karena dirimu Naruto-kun." kata Mikoto dengan semburat berwarna merah kemudian mendesah kembali karena Naruto memainkan puting payudara Mikoto yang sudah mengeras tanda terangsang.

"Akhhh! Terus mainkan Naruto-kun! Ahhh!"

"Karena diriku? Aku senang dan bahagia mendengarnya Miko-chan. Jangan-jangan kamu juga tidak pakai celana dalam?" tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa dugaannya benar, kemudian posisi Naruto berpindah di sebelah kanan Mikoto, lalu mengangkat kaos Mikoto seluruhnya hingga batas di atas payudara Mikoto, lalu mencium payudara indah Mikoto dengan puting berwarna merah muda, dan melumat puting Mikoto lalu memainkannya dengan lidahnya di dalam mulut Naruto. Mikoto pun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

"Akhhh! Hisap terus Naru-kun! Payudara ku hanya milikmu." racau Mikoto menikmati setiap sentuhan mulut Naruto di payudaranya, "Kau benar Naruto-kun. Aku tidak pakai bra dan celana dalam. Dan itu semua hanya untukmu sayang." kata Mikoto kemudian mendesah lagi dengan nikmat kemudian mengerang kenikmatan karena mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Ahhh! Terus hisap yang kuat! Ahhh! Akhh! Akhh! Aku keluar Naru-kun! Terus hisap sayang! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

Naruto pun melumat payudara Mikoto dengan menghisap dengan kuat hingga akhirnya Mikoto klimaks, Naruto pun mencopot rok pendek Mikoto dan menuntun Mikoto duduk di kasur. Naruto kini berada di bawah Mikoto dan membuka sedikit paha Mikoto dan terlihat jelas vagina Mikoto yang begitu indah di depan mata Naruto.

"Vaginamu indah Miko-chan, aku suka dengan vaginamu yang indah ini." kata Naruto kemudian menyentuh vagina Mikoto dengan tangan kanannya di bibir vagina Mikoto.

"Akhhh! Vaginaku juga milikmu Naruto-kun!" kata Mikoto dengan pipi bersemu merah karena Naruto terus memperhatikan vaginanya dan memuji vaginanya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke vagina Mikoto, tercium bau yang sangat mengundang Naruto untuk segera mencumbunya, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilati paha Mikoto yang basah akibat klimaksnya, dan itu membuat Mikoto merasakan sensei kenikmatan luar biasa atas perlakuan Naruto.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Akhhh! Ahhh! Ughhh! Akhh!"

Naruto pun mulai mencium bibir vagina Mikoto lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir vagina Mikoto dengan lembut, dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam bibir vagina Mikoto yang basah, Naruto mencoba mencari titik sensitif vagina Mikoto akhirnya menemukan clitoris Mikoto dan menjilatinya dengan lidahnya membuat Mikoto meremas rambut surai pirang Naruto dan menekan kepala Naruto ke dalam vaginanya untuk di cumbu. Mikoto pun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan lidah Naruto yang bermain di vaginanya.

"Ahhh! Terus Naru-kun! Benar disitu Naru-kun! jilat dengan lidahmu sayang! Oh Kami-sama ini nikmat sekali! Akhhh! Ahhh!" racau Mikoto menikmati cumbuan Naruto pada vaginanya.

Kedua tangan Naruto kini mencoba membuka vagina Mikoto dan terlihat jelas clitoris Mikoto dan itu membuat Naruto segera melahapnya dengan lidahnya tak lupa mengemut dan menggigit-gigit kecil clitoris Mikoto yang begitu indah di mata Naruto. Mikoto pun mendesah kembali karena merasakan sensasi yang begitu hebat di vaginanya.

"Ahhh! Apa yang kau lakukan Naru-kun! Akhhh! Itu nikmat sekali Naru-kun! Akhh! Ahhh! Mainkan terus Naru-kun dengan lidahmu!" racau Mikoto sambil menarik kepala Naruto lebih dalam ke vaginanya.

Naruto terus memainkan vagina Mikoto, di kulum, di jilat dengan lidahnya clitoris milik Mikoto, tidak lama kemudian lidah Naruto terasa di jepit oleh vagina Mikoto, Naruto pun menarik lidahnya dan memperhatikan vagina Mikoto yang akan klimaks. Mikoto pun klimaks dengan desahan yang menurut Naruto indah di telinganya.

"Akhhh! Naru-kun! Aku keluar! Akhhh! Ahhh!"

Mikoto pun akhirnya klimaks, cairan cinta keluar dari vaginanya, Naruto pun membersihkan cairan itu dengan lidahnya hingga bersih, Mikoto pun mendesah kembali karena perlakuan Naruto.

"Akhh! Ahhh! Ughh!"

Naruto pun duduk di sebelah kiri Mikoto di kasur, kemudian mencium leher jenjang Mikoto dan memainkan tangan kanannya di payudara Mikoto, di mainkannya puting payudara Mikoto yang indah.

"Kau tahu Miko-chan, wajahmu begitu indah saat kau mencapai klimaks. Aku mencintai hatimu, tubuhmu, dan semua yang ada dirimu." kata Naruto yang masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya merangsang Mikoto.

"Akhh! Ahhh! Aku juga mencintaimu Naru-kun! Aku mencintai semua yang ada di dalam dirimu!" kata Mikoto sambil mendesah akibat perlakuan Naruto.

Naruto kini telah mengulum payudara kiri Mikoto tidak lupa memainkan puting indah Mikoto di dalam mulutnya, sementara tangan kirinya meremas payudara kanan Mikoto dan memaikan puting payudara Mikoto sebelah kiri dengan jari-jarinya. Naruto pun masih mengulum payudara Mikoto dengan mulutnya, tapi kini tangan kanannya berada di vagina Mikoto dan menggosok-gosok bibir vagina Mikoto dengan jari tengahnya sehingga membuat Mikoto mendesah menikmati permainan Naruto.

"Ahhh! Uhhh! Akhhh! Hisap terus Naru-kun! Akhh! Ini sungguh nikmat Naru-kun!" desah Mikoto akibat perlakuan yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Naruto kini beralih mencium bibir ranum Mikoto dan meminta aksen untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Mikoto, Mikoto pun membuka mulutnya membiarkan Naruto mencumbu rongga mulutnya, setelah puas dengan bibir Mikoto kini Naruto mengulum kembali payudara kanan Mikoto dan memainkan puting milik Mikoto di dalam mulutnya. Tidak lupa kini tangan jari tengah tangan kanannya telah masuk kedalam vagina Mikoto, dan memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam vagina Mikoto. Mikoto pun mendesah kembali merasakan jari tangan Naruto yang bermain di vaginanya dan mulut Naruto di payudaranya.

"Akhhh! Hisap terus Naru-kun! Ahhh! Uhhh! Lebih cepat Naru-kun! Akhh!" kata Mikoto dengan desahannya dan menyuruh Naruto memaju mundurkan jari tangan Naruto lebih cepat.

"Miko-chan wajahmu begitu indah saat mendesah." kata Naruto yang kini menambahkan satu jari telunjuknya ke dalam vagina Mikoto dan memaju mundurkan lebih cepat di dalam vagina Mikoto.

"Akhhh! Jangan menggodaku Naru-kun! Akhhh!"

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum dan memaju mundurkan dua jari tangan kanannya lebih cepat lagi di dalam vagina Mikoto. Di rasa vagina Mikoto menjepit dua jari tangan kanan Naruto, Naruto pun menpercepat memaju mundurkan dua jari tangannya di dalam vagina Mikoto. Mikoto pun mengerang merasakan bahwa dia akan mencapai klimaks yang ketiga kalinya kemudian mengeluh panjang.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Uhhh! Ughh! Aku keluar lagi Naru-kun! Akhhh! Ahhh! Ughh! Uhhh!"

Naruto kini mencabut dua jari tangan kanannya dalam vagina Mikoto dan membiarkan Mikoto beristirahat sebentar kemudian Naruto beralih ke depan Mikoto dan mencopot semua pakaiannya dan melepaskan kaos yang masih di kenakan Mikoto. Lalu mendekatkan penisnya yang sudah tegang ke bibir vagina Mikoto.

"Kau siap sayang?" tanya Naruto yang kini mengesek-gesekan ke vagina Mikoto yang licin akibat cairan cinta yang keluar dari vagina Mikoto.

"Aku siap sayang. Kau boleh masukan sekarang." kata Mikoto menyuruh Naruto memasuk penisnya ke dalam vagina miliknya.

Naruto pun memasukan penisnya secara perlahan dan akhirnya penis Naruto masuk kedalam vagina milik Mikoto.

"Akhh! Sakit Naru-kun." kata Mikoto yang kini vaginanya telah di masuki penis milik Naruto.

"Vaginamu masih sama seperti saat ku masukan minggu lalu, sempit dan terasa nikmat seperti di pijat-pijat penisku." kata Naruto yang kini belum bergerak memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"Aku merawatnya untukmu Naru-kun. Sekarang kau boleh bergerak." kata Mikoto dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Naruto pun tersenyum bahagia kemudian memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Mikoto. Tidak lupa mencium leher jenjang Mikoto, mencium bibir ranum Mikoto, dan meremas kedua payudara indah milik Mikoto. Naruto terus memaju mundurkan penisnya. Mikoto hanya bisa mendesah merasakan kenikmatan penis Naruto di dalam vaginanya.

"Akhhh! Akhhh! Uhhh! Ahhh! Lebih cepat Naru-kun!"

"Ahhh! Vaginamu benar-benar nikmat Miko-chan! Akhhh! Ahhhh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat, tidak lupa mencium dan memberi kissmark di leher jenjang Mikoto dan di payudara indah Mikoto. Hampir 15 menit Naruto memaju mundurkan Mikoto dan memberikan rangsangan lebih kepada payudara, bibir, dan leher Mikoto. Tidak lama kemudian vagina Mikoto terasa berkedut dan menarik-narik penis Naruto kedalam vagina Mikoto. Mikoto pun merasakan akan klimaks, Naruto pun memaju mundurkna penisnya lebih cepat. Akhirnya Mikoto pun klimaks untuk yang ke empat kalinya.

"Akhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Aaahhhhh! Naruuu-kunnn! Aku keluarrr! Ahhhh! Akhhh! Ughhh!"

Mikoto pun klimaks dan Naruto pun menghentikan memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Mikoto, di biarkannya Mikoto untuk istirahat sebentar lalu merangsang kembali Mikoto dengan mencium bibirnya lalu meremas lembut kedua payudara Mikoto dan mencium leher jenjang Mikoto. Mikoto pun mendesah kembali akibat rangsangan Naruto, Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya kembali di dalam vagina Mikoto.

"Ahhh! Ini hebat Naru-kun! Aku terangsang kembali! Ahhh! Akhhh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya di vagina milik Mikoto dengan tempo yang cepat dan mencium bibir ranum Mikoto dan mencium leher jenjang Mikoto tidak lupa meremas kedua payudara Mikoto.

"Akhhh! Ahhhh! Lebih cepat Naru-kun! Lebih cepat! Akkkhhhh!"

"Ahhh! Vaginamu hebat Miko-chan! Aku makin suka dengan vaginamu! Akhh!"

"Vaginaku hanya milikmu Naru-kun! Akhhh! Lebih cepat lagi Naru-kun! Akhh! Ahhhh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat, dan tidak lupa merangsang semua titik sensitif milik Mikoto dengan menggunakan mulut dan tangannya. Hampir 15 menit Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Mikoto. Vagina Mikoto pun kembali berkedut dan menarik penis Naruto lebih dalam begitu juga penis Naruto berkedut tanda bahwa Naruto siap memuntahkan spermanya di dalam vagina milik Mikoto. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

"Ahhhhhh! Akhhhhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku keluar lagi! Akhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Akhhhhhh!"

"Mikoto-chan aku keluar! Akhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Uhhhhh! Ughhhh!"

Naruto pun akhirnya memuntahkan spermanya di dalam rahim Mikoto, dan rahim Mikoto pun terasa hangat akan sperma Naruto. Naruto pun mencabut penisnya tidak lama kemudian. Mikoto pun memekik kenikmatan saat Naruto mencabut penisnya.

"Akhhh!"

Naruto pun duduk di samping kanan Mikoto lalu memeluknya dan membawa Mikoto dalam dekapannya. Mikoto merasakan nyaman akan dekapan dan pelukan Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Mikoto-chan, aku ingin kau jadi milikku selamanya, hatimu, tubuhmu dan semua yang ada di dalam dirimu aku ingin memilikinya." kata Naruto yang makin erat memeluk dan mendekap Mikoto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun." kata Mikoto yang merasakan nyaman dalam pelukan Naruto, 'Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku bersikap egois padamu.' batin Mikoto karena bersikap egois ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya walaupun dia tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan pada Naruto nanti ketika meraka menikah.

Akhirnya mereka berdua istirahat untuk memulihkan stamina mereka dan akan melanjutkan ke ronde berikutnya, dua hari Naruto dan Mikoto melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri. Bermain di sofa, di dapur, di meja makan, hingga di dalam kamar mandi.

**- Sweet Day -**

Mikoto pun sudah pulang ke kontrakannya, Minato dan Kushina pun sudah pulang dari Hokkaido. Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya yang akan di bawa olehnya nanti untuk tinggal di Osaka.

Naruto sudah menghubungi Mikoto agar nanti pas hari keberangkatan menunggu di stasiun kereta agar Minato dan Kushina tidak curiga.

Naruto pun senang akhirnya nanti dia akan bisa tinggal bersama dengan Mikoto di Osaka. Mikoto bagi Naruto adalah separuh nyawanya. Dan kali ini Naruto tidak akan melepaskan Mikoto apa pun yang terjadi dan berniat akan menikahi Mikoto agar hubungan mereka menjadi resmi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fiction selingan ku ini. Untuk fiction "**_**Salamander no Naruto" **_**akan segera saya update secepatnya. Dan untuk fiction ini hanya sampai 6 atau 8 chapter saja. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini.**


	3. Chapter 3: Apartement Naruto

**Title: Sweet Day**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mikoto (NaruMiko)**

**Summary: Uchiha Mikoto yang kini sudah mengganti namanya menjadi Uzumaki Mikoto lagi, mengajak Namikaze Naruto keponakannya untuk berpacaran. Bersama-sama Naruto, Mikoto memulai hidup baru sebagai sepasang kekasih. Warning: Lemon, Lime, and Rape.**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Rape, and ETC.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokoh Utama:**

Naruto (20 Tahun)

Mikoto (28 Tahun)

**.**

**.**

Maaf lama karena idenya baru muncul di kepala, tentu saja Mikoto hanya milik Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya Naruto hanya Mikoto. Selamat menikmati Chapter tiga ini, maaf kalau sedikit membuat kalian masuk imajinasi termesum kalian. Hahahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Apartement Naruto**

Sudah seminggu berlalu, akhirnya Naruto berangkat ke stasiun kereta untuk menuju Osaka, sebelumnya Naruto sudah menghubungin kekasihnya Mikoto untuk menunggunya di stasiun kereta.

Kini Naruto sudah berada di depan rumahnya untuk berpamitan kepada Minato dan Kushina yang merupakan orang tua dari Naruto.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." kata Naruto yang kini menaikan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil taxi yang di pesannya.

"Kau juga di sana hati-hati ya. Jangan makan sembarang, dan ingat selalu makan sayur." kata Kushina sang Kaa-sannya.

"Siap boss." kata Naruto yang hormat ala militer, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu belakang mobil taxi tersebut lalu berpamitan kembali. "Aku pergo Kaa-san, Tou-san." katanya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil taxi tersebut.

Mobil taxi tersebut langsung menjalankan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze untuk menuju stasiun kereta.

"Hati-hati di sana Naruto." kata Kushina melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil taxi keluar dari kediamannya. Kushina dan Minato pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Sementara di stasiun Mikoto sedang menunggu Naruto dan juga sudah membeli dua buah tiket kereta menuju Osaka.

**Mikoto POV**

Kini aku sedang duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang di sediakan untuk para penumpang menunggu datangnya kereta.

Aku senang sekali, karena hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan tinggal dengan kekasihku Naruto-kun, aku sudah membeli dua tiket untuk ke Osaka dimana tempat Naruto-kun dan aku tinggal nanti. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi bisakah aku egois sedikit saja. Biarkan aku sedikit saja merasakan kebahagiaan.

Ku lihat sekeliling, dan akhirnya kekasihku datang tidak jauh dari tempat aku menunggu.

"Naruto-kun!" panggilku kepada Naruto.

Ku lihat Naruto melihat ke arahku kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku pun menghampiri Naruto-kun, kini Naruto-kun sudah berada di depanku. Dia mencium hibirku sekilas kemudian tersenyum.

"Maaf menunggu lama Mikoto-chan." katanya kepadaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita masuk kedalam. Kereta sudah datang." kataku menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah gerbong kereta.

Aku dan Naruto-kun pun masuk ke dalam kereta, tidak seperti saat aku liburan dengan Naruto-kun, kali ini aku menggenggam tangannya dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahu Naruto-kun.

**Mikoto POV End**

Perjalanan menuju Osaka cukup melelahkan pasangan Naruto dan Mikoto yang datang ke apartemen Naruto pukul 23.00, akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen yang cukup besar, dengan satu kamar tidur, dua toilet di kamar tidur dan dekat dapur, mereka pun masuk ke kamar tidur untuk beristirahat.

Terlihat Naruto memeluk Mikoto dengan penuh kasih sayang dalam tidurnya. Terlihat mereka tidur nyenyak mungkin hingga pagi hari membangunkan mereka.

**- Sweet Day -**

Pagi hari yang cerah, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat bahwa Mikoto tidak ada di tempatnya. Masih ada dua hari sebelum Naruto berangkat kerja di perusahaan Senju.

'Pasti Mikoto-chan sedang masak.' batin Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar.

Di sebuah dapur terlihat seorang wanita berumur 28 tahun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Mikoto sang kekasih Namikaze Naruto, Mikoto sedang memotong sayuran kecil-kecil, tapi ada yang berbeda dari Mikoto, Mikoto hanya mengenakan apron berwarna biru laut tanpa ada busana lain yang menutupinya.

Tiba-tiba dua buah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang Mikoto, dapat di rasakan kehangatan di dalam pelukan itu, Mikoto tahu siapa yang memeluknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kekasih Namikaze Naruto.

"Ohayou Mikoto-chan." sapa Naruto sambil memeluk Mikoto yang hanya mengenakan apron berwarna biru laut.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." sapa balik Mikoto pada Naruto yang masih setia memeluknya dan tidak lupa masih memotong sayuran.

"Kau tahu, kau semakin seksi bila hanya mengenakan apron Mikoto-chan." kata Naruto sambil meremas pantat Mikoto yang kenyal.

"Ahh! Jangan menggoda ku Naruto-kun." kata Mikoto sedikit mendesah akibat perlakuan Naruto yang meremas pantatnya.

"Yang menggoda siapa Mikoto-chan, aku atau kamu yang hanya mengenakan apron biru laut saja saat memasak?" tanya Naruto yang kini mencium leher Mikoto karena dirinya terangsang karena Mikoto hanya mengenakan apron saja saat memasak. Di ciumnya lembut leher jenjang Mikoto hingga menyentuh titik sensitif milik Mikoto. Mikoto pun mendesah dan menghentikan akitifitasnya memotong sayuran.

"Akhh! Ahhh! Nanti Naruto-kun aku sedang memasak." kata Mikoto kepada Naruto yang masih setia mencium leher jenjangnya dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark di leher Mikoto.

"Memasaknya nanti saja, kamu tidak lihat aku sedang makan." kata Naruto kini menyibakan apron Mikoto dari belakang dan terlihatlah payudara indah milik Mikoto dengan puting berwarna pink. Kemudian meremas payudara kanan Mikoto dengan lembut dari belakang membuat Mikoto mendesah merasakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat akibat perlakuan Naruto.

"Aishh! Ahhh! Lalu apa yang kamu makan Naruto-kun?!" tanya Mikoto menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Memakan tubuh indahmu Mikoto-chan." jawab Naruto yang kini telah membalikan tubuh Mikoto lalu mencium dengan lembut bibir ranum Mikoto, Mikoto pun membalas ciuman Naruto lalu membuka mulutnya untuk di akses oleh Naruto, Naruto pun menyapu bersih rongga mulut Mikoto dan memainkan lidahnya dengan lembut di rongga mulut Mikoto. Ciuman pun di hentikan kerena keduanya butuh pasokan udara.

Kini Naruto menyibakan apron Mikoto sebelah kiri dan terlihatlah payudara Mikoto sebelah kiri. Naruto pun langsung melumat payudara Mikoto sebelah kanan dan memainkan payudara Mikoto sebelah kiri dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto pun menggigit-gigit kecil payudara kanan Mikoto dan tidak lupa memainkannya dengan lidahnya. Sementara tangan kanan Naruto masih sibuk dengan payudara Mikoto sebelah kiri dan memainkannya dengan jari-jarinya dengan indah. Mikoto pun mendesah akibat perlakuan Naruto.

"Akhh! Terus Naruto-kun! Ini nikmat sekali! Ahhh! Ahhh!" kata Mikoto mendesah dengan indah, Mikoto pun tidak mau kalah, dalam desahannya Mikoto memberanikan diri membuka celana boxer Naruto dan terlihatlah penis Naruto yang sudah tegang. Mikoto pun memegang penis Naruto dengan tangan kanan dan menaik turunkan tangannya di penis Naruto dan menimbulkan sensasi kenikmatan bagi Naruto, Naruto pun menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan mendesah menikmati perlakuan Mikoto.

"Ahhh! Mikoto-chan! Belai terus Mikoto-chan! Ahhh!"

Kini Naruto berdiri di sebelah kanan Mikoto yang masih setia memainkan penis Naruto, Naruto mencium bibir ranum, dan tidak lupa memainkan payudara kanan Mikoto dengan lembut, Mikoto pun memaju mundurkan penis Naruto dengan lebih cepat. Mikoto pun mendesah tidak kalah hebat dari Naruto.

"Akhh! Naruto-kun! Akhh! Ahhh!"

Naruto kini menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu beralih ke depan dan menyibakan apron Mikoto sebelah kiri dan apron bagian bahwa Mikoto, di angkatnya kaki Mikoto dengan tumpuan tangan kanannya. Dan bersiap memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina milik Mikoto. Tapi tidak di lakukan. Naruto mencium bibir ranum Mikoto dengan lembut dan kini tangan kirinya meremas payudara kanan Mikoto dan membuat Mikoto mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang di lakukan Naruto.

"Akhh! Naruto-kun! Aku keluar! Akhhh! Ahhh!"

"Wajahmu indah saat mendesah namaku Miko-chan." goda Naruto kepada Mikoto.

Mikoto pun tersipu malu menahan semburat merahnya, kini Naruto telah bersiap memasukan penisnya dalam vagina milik Mikoto, penis Naruto pun masuk sepenuhnya, kini Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Mikoto tidak lupa mengangkat kedua kaki Mikoto sehingga kedua kaki Mikoto menjepit pinggang Naruto yang sedang berdiri. Naruto pun mendesah merasakan sensasi yang di berikan oleh vagina milik Mikoto, begitu pula Mikoto yang merasakan sensasi yang di berikan penis Naruto.

"Akhhh! Vaginamu begitu semput Miko-chan! Penisku terasa di pijat-pijat! Ahhhh!" racau Naruto merasakan penisnya di pijat-pijat oleh vagina Mikoto.

"Akhhh! Penismu memang perkasa Naru-kun! Penismu terasa menutupi semua ruang di vaginaku! Akhhh! Lebih cepat Naruto-kun! Akhhh! Ahhhh!" racau Mikoto menikmati permainan Naruto yang memaju mundurkan penisnya di vagina miliknya.

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat tidak lupa kedua tangannya yang bebas meremas pantat indah Mikoto dan mencium bibir ranum Mikoto dan meminta akses untuk memasuki rongga mulut Mikoto, Mikoto pun membuka mulutnya, Naruto pun menyapu bersih rongga mulut Mikoto dan tidak lupa memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat. Ciuman panas pun berhenti karena keduanya butuh pasokan udara.

"Akhhh! Naruto-kun! Lebih cepat! Ahhh! Akhhh!"

"As you wis Honey! Ahhh!"

Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat tidak lupa mencium leher jenjang Mikoto dan meremas lembut pantat indah Mikoto. Hampir 15 menit Naruto terus memaju mundurkan penisnya akhirnya vagina Mikoto berkedut tanda ingin klimaks. Naruto pun mempercepat memaju mundurkan penisnya karena mengetahui kekasihnya ingin klimaks. Akhirnya Mikoto pun klimaks dengan desahan panjangnya.

"Akhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Aku keluar Naruto-kun! Ahhhh! Ini sungguh nikmat sekali!" racau Mikoto merasakan klimaks yang kedua kalinya.

Naruto pun melepas penisnya dari vagina milik Mikoto dan menggendong Mikoto ala bridal style menuju sofa, tidak lupa mencium bibir ranum Mikoto dengan lembut. Naruto pun meletakan Mikoto di sofa, dan kali ini Naruto memposisikan kepalanya di bawah vagina Mikoto. Naruto pun menjilati sisa-sisa cairan cinta Mikoto dan membuah Mikoto mendesah kembali.

"Akhhh! Ahhh!"

Setelah selesai membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan cinta Mikoto, Naruto pun mengarahkan lidahnya ke bibir vagina milik Mikoto yang indah dan menjilatinya dengan lidahnya. Dan membuat Mikoto terangsang kembali kemudian mendesah merasakan kenikmatan lidah Naruto.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Benar disitu Naruto-kun! Mainkan lidahmu Naruto-kun! Ahhhh! Akhhh!" racau Mikoto merasakan kenikmatan lidah Naruto sambil meremas kedua payudaranya sendiri untuk menambah kenikmatan.

Naruto kini telah membuka vagina milik Mikoto dengan kedua tangannya dan terlihatlah clitoris Mikoto yang indah, kemudian Naruto menjilat clitoris Mikoto dan membuat Mikoto kembali mendesah dengan meremas kedua payudaranya yang indah dan memainkan putingnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Akhhh! Terus jilat Naruto-kun! Akhhh! Ini nikmat sekali Naruto-kun! Ahhhh!"

Naruto pun melumat clitoris Mikoto tidak lupa memainkan lidahnya di clitoris milik Mikoto di dalam mulut Naruto, hingga Mikoto merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara dan meremas rambut bersurai emas Naruto dan membawanya lebih dalam untuk memainkan mulutnya di vagina milik Mikoto. Mikoto mendesah akibat perlakuan Naruto yang membawanya merasakan kenikmatan langit ke tujuh.

"Akhhh! Kamu apakan vaginaku Naruto-kun! Rasanya nikmat sekali! Akhhhh! Terus Naruto-kun! Aku hampir sampai! Ahhhh!" racau Mikoto yang vaginanya sekarang serasa berkedut-kedut tanda ingin klimaks yang ketiga kalinya. Naruto pun kini berganti mulutnya dengan kedua jari tangan kanan Naruto dan langsung memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam vagina Mikoto dan memaju mundurkannya dengan cepat, tidak lupa mencium dan melumat kedua payudara Mikoto secara bergantian. Naruto pun terus mempercepat memaju mundurkan dua jarinya di dalam vagina Mikoto yang makin berkedut. Mikoto pun mendesah panjang akibat klimaks ketiganya.

"Akhhhh! Ahhhhh! Aku keluar Naru-kun! Ahhhh! Akhhhhhhhh!"

Cairan cinta Mikoto kembali keluar dari dalam vagina Mikoto, nafas Mikoto pun terengah-engah, Naruto pun mencabut dua jarinya dan membersihkannya dengan mulut cairan cinta yang berada di dua jari Naruto.

"Cairan cintamu nikmat sekali Mikoto-chan!" goda Naruto kepada Mikoto yang masih terengah-engah akibat klimaks ketiganya. Mikoto pun mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya karena perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, cairan cintamu belum keluar, mau di oral apa di dalam vaginaku?" tanya Mikoto malu-malu karena Naruto belum mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Di vaginamu saja sayang, tapi kamu masih sanggupkan?" tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa Mikoto masih sanggup menerima serangan penisnya di dalam vagina Mikoto.

Mikoto pun hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa dirinya masih sanggup.

Di posisikannya kini penis Naruto berada di depan vagina milik Mikoto dan mengesek-gesek penisnya di mulut vagina Mikoto sehingga Mikoto mendesah kembali.

"Akhhh! Jangan menggodaku Naruto-kun! Kumohon masukan penismu ke dalam vaginaku." kata Mikoto memohon karena Naruto mengesek-gesekan penisnya di bibir vagina milik Mikoto.

"As you wish Mikoto-chan." kata Naruto yang kini menuntun penisnya masuk kedalam vagina milik Mikoto. Lalu memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Mikoto. Mikoto pun mendesah karena Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat di vagina miliknya.

"Akhhh! Lebih cepat Naruto-kun! Akhhh! Ahhhh! Akhhh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat, tidak lupa memberikan rangsangan di seluruh titik sensitif Mikoto, mencium bibir Mikoto, mencium leher jenjang Mikoto hingga memberikan banyak kissmark di leher jenjang Mikoto, dan melumat kedua payudara indah Mikoto secara bergantian dan itu membuat Mikoto kembali mendesah merasakan kenikmatan di pagi hari yang di lakukan bersama sang kekasih.

"Ahhh! Terus Naruto-kun! Lebih cepat lagi! Ahhh! Akhhh!"

Naruto terus memacu memaju mundurkan penisnya di vagina milik Mikoto, hampir 10 menit Naruto terus memaju mundurkan penisnya. Vagina Mikoto kembali berkedut tanda ingin klimaks yang ke empat kalinya, Naruto yang merasakan penisnya di tarik lebih dalam oleh vagina Mikoto memacu memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat lagi karena Naruto tahu Mikoto akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Mikoto pun mendesah panjang karena klimaks keempatnya.

"Akhhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku keluar lagi! Akhhh! Ini hebat Naruto-kun! Aku benar-benar bahagia! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" racau Mikoto karena klimaks keempatnya. Mikoto yang tahu Naruto belum klimaks mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut lalu berkata.

"Aku masih kuat Naruto-kun, aku ingin merasakan cairan cintamu." kata Mikoto kepada Naruto yang kini menghentikan memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"Maaf ya karena aku belum keluar. Aku benar-benar ingin merasakan tubuh indahmu lebih lama Mikoto-chan." kata Naruto mencium bibir ranum Mikoto dengan lembut dan tidak lupa meminta akses lebih dari bibir Mikoto untuk menyapu rongga mulut Mikoto, Mikoto membuka sedikit mulutnya, tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu Naruto lidah Naruto langsung melesat di dalam mulut Mikoto dan menyapu rongga mulut Mikoto, tidak lupa Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo sedang. Mereka berdua pun melepas ciuman mereka, Mikoto pun membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut lalu berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku malah suka dengan itu Naruto-kun! Aku makin mencintaimu, dan biarkan aku bersikap egois karena ingin memilikimu seutuhnya." kata Mikoto yang kini membelai wajah Naruto, tidak lupa merasakan kenikmatan kembali di vaginanya karena Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo sedang.

"Terima kasih Mikoto-chan, dan biarkan aku menjadi keegoisan dirimu, asal kau bahagia, aku pun akan bahagia." kata Naruto yang kini memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Hingga Mikoto pun mendesah kembali karena rangsangan penis Naruto pada vagina miliknya.

"Akhh! Ahhh! Naru-kun, lebih cepat Naru-kun! Akhhh! Ahhhh!"

"Akhhh! As you wish Miko-chan!"

Naruto memaju mundurkan dengan cepat penisnya di milik Mikoto, tidak lupa merangsang semua titik sensitif milik Mikoto. Melumat payudara indah Mikoto dan memainkan putingnya di dalam mulut Naruto dan menggigit-gigit kecil dengan giginya, dan tidak lupa masih memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina Mikoto. Mikoto pun mendesah karena merasakan sensasi yang begitu bergairah di dalam tubuhnya.

"Akhhh! Lebih cepat lagi Naruto-kun! Kamu benar-benar pria perkasa! Akhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!"

Naruto kini memaju mundurkan dengan cepat dan memfokuskan diri di dalam memaju mundurkan penisnya di vagina milik Mikoto. Hampir 10 menit Naruto terus memaju mundurkan penisnya, seketika itu juga penis Naruto makin mengeras dan berkedut tanda ingin klimaks, begitu pula vagina milik Mikoto yang berkedut kembali untuk mencapai klimaks yang ke lima kalinya. Naruto terus memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Mikoto, Mikoto pun membantu dengan memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua mendesah panjang merasakan cairan cinta mereka keluar.

"Akhhhhh! Aku keluar Naru-kun! Akhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Aku keluar lagi! Ahhhh!"

"Akhhhh! Miko-chan! Aku keluar! Akhhhh!" Ahhhh!"

Cairan cinta Naruto melesat dengan cepat memasuki rahim kekasih tercintanya, dan membuat perut Mikoto terasa menghangat akibat cairan cinta Naruto. Tidak berapa lama Naruto pun mencabut penisnya dalam vagina milik Mikoto.

"Akhh!"

Kini Naruto duduk di samping Mikoto dan memeluknya dengan erat dan membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat milik Naruto.

"Mikoto-chan, aku mencintaimu apa adanya." kata Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"Benarkah Naruto-kun?" tanya Mikoto memastikan bahwa jika dirinya berkata kalau tidak bisa memberikan keturunan apa Naruto masih mencintainya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Dan juga aku tahu kenapa Uchiha brengsek itu menceraikanmu." kata Naruto dengan wajah marah mengingat Mikoto yang di ceraikan karena tidak bisa memberikan keturunan. Naruto tahu karena mencari informasi kenapa Mikoto di ceraikan, dan hasilnya mengejutkan bahwa Mikoto di ceraikan karena si Uchiha brengsek itu bilang Mikoto mandul.

Mikoto kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto kemudian bertanya kembali, "Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" tanya Mikoto pura-pura tidak tahu. Walau dalam hati bahagia bahwa Naruto mengetahui kenapa dirinya di ceraikan dan Naruto berkata bahwa dirinya mencintai Mikoto yang apa adanya.

"Sudah jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, walau kamu tidak bisa memberikan keturunan aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa bersamamu." kata Naruto mencium pucuk kepala Mikoto dengan lembut.

Mikoto yang mendengar itu menangis, bukan menangis sedih, tapi menangis bahagia atas ucapan Naruto yang akan menerima dirinya apa adanya. 'Terima kasih Kami-sama, aku tidak harus mengatakannya kepada Naruto-kun, aku benar-benar mencintai Naruto-kun apa adanya.' batin Mikoto dalam dekapan Naruto.

Naruto pun memeluk Mikoto dengan erat untuk menenangkan Mikoto yang sedang terisak. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu hingga penis Naruto kembali berdiri tegak dengan perkasa.

"Miko-chan, kita lanjutkan ya. Sarapannya nanti saja, sang adik sudah bangun lagi." kata Naruto yang kini memegang penisnya dan memaju mundurkan dengan lambat.

Mikoto pun memerah wajahnya karena ucapan Naruto dan berkata, "Dasar mesum." katanya lembut tapi kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari penisnya dan memainkan penis Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dengan memaju mundurkan jari-jari tangannya yang menggenggam penis Naruto.

"Hehehe. Aku kan mesum hanya padamu Mikoto-hime-chan." kata Naruto merasakan sensasi belaian tangan Mikoto.

**- Sweet Day -**

Mereka pun melanjutkan permainan panas mereka dan melupakan sarapan di pagi hari. Mereka berhenti melakukan permainan mereka ketika siang hari menjelang untuk mengisi stamina mereka di ronde berikutnya.

Hari ini adalah hari terindah bagi Mikoto karena Naruto mengetahui kenapa Mikoto di ceraikan, tapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing karena Naruto mencintai Mikoto bukan karena fisik. Naruto mencintai Mikoto karena murni dari dalam hati. Soal di beri keturunan atau tidak itu urusan Kami-sama, Naruto berharap dirinya terus mencintai Mikoto sepenuh hati.

Selama dua hari mereka bercinta di mana saja, di toilet, di dapur, hingga di depan pintu masuk agar menambah sensasi tersendiri apabila terdengar dari luar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca fiction saya, semoga kalian suka dengan semua fiction saya. Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite fiction saya, dan yang lebih penting terima kasih sudah membacanya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mohon Maaf**

**Mohon maaf fiction Salamander no Naruto, The God of Shinobi, Naruto The Surgeon of Death, and Sweet Day akan saya update tanggal 3 Januari. Di karenakan saya sedang dinas di luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan. Data semua fiction berada di komputer rumah dan belum sempat saya kopi ke laptop atau sd card saya. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. **

**Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Mohon maaf sudah buat para reader kecewa...**


End file.
